


I Will Sing to the Stars in the Sky

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Finn comes up with a pleasant way to spend an hour in hyperspace....That's it, that's the fic.Beta by my extremely patient Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	I Will Sing to the Stars in the Sky

Finn grins up at Rey, who is sitting comfortably astride his lap, lips kiss-red and eyes bright. “So,” he says, “I’ve got an idea.”

“Ooh,” Rey says, grinning back. “What is it?”

“So Poe said this would be about an hour’s hop in hyperspace, yeah?” Finn says. “And he’s got to stay at the controls until we get back to normal space.”

“...Yes,” Rey says, looking very curious now.

“I have a sudden very worried feeling about this,” Poe calls back from the pilot’s seat of the little shuttle.

“What if I spent that hour teasing you?” Finn says softly, and Rey’s eyes go wide and _very_ dark. “Spread you out on that little couch and do anything you like with my hands and my mouth, as long as we’re in hyperspace, and let Poe listen.”

Rey shivers deliciously. “Oh _Force_,” she murmurs. “And when we get back to normal space?”

“Then I guess you get to choose who fucks you first, while the other one watches,” Finn says.

“_Oh_,” Rey says, fingers biting into Finn’s shoulders a little, and leans down to kiss him fiercely. “Oh, Force, yes, let’s do that. Kriff, Poe’s so _pretty_ when he’s desperate.”

“And if he listens to your sweet sounds for a whole hour, he’s going to be _very_ desperate,” Finn agrees.

“You two are evil,” Poe calls back. “I just want that understood.”

“Is that an objection?” Finn asks.

“No,” Poe says. “_Force_, you two are going to kill me with sex one of these days. But that’s not an objection.”

“So,” Finn says, “sound like a plan?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Rey agrees, and hops neatly off Finn’s lap to strip down. Finn stands and gathers her close once she’s naked, bends his head the scant inches between them and kisses her long and slow and just a little filthy, the way she likes it best. She makes a hungry sound into his mouth and wraps her arms around his shoulders, then hops a little and lands with her legs around his waist. Finn gets his hands under her bottom to hold her in place, and moves carefully across the tiny space to the couch, sits down on the end of it, and just kisses her until she’s squirming in his lap, making tiny sounds of eager desperation.

“_Finn_,” she gasps after who knows how long. “Finn, _please_, touch me.”

“We’ve got - how long now, Poe?” Finn says, grinning up at her.

“Fifty-two minutes,” Poe says.

“We’ve got time,” Finn concludes. “And this _is_ supposed to be a tease.”

“Dreadful man,” Rey says, and then moans, long and surprisingly loud, when Finn bends his head and licks a stripe over her right nipple.

“Kriff, what did you _do_?” Poe asks, and Finn grins to himself and does it again. Rey shudders, arching back against his hands, and he loops an arm around her waist to brace her and flicks his tongue against her nipple, little kitten-licks that make her gasp and whimper. He _loves_ this, loves giving his lovers pleasure piled atop pleasure until they’re half-mindless with it, and the fact that Rey trusts him enough to _let_ him is intoxicating.

He stays on that side until Rey is clutching at his head and squirming so hard it’s actually difficult to hold her in place, and then he switches to her left breast and is _very_ proud of himself when his first gentle lick is greeted with a _wail_ of frustrated pleasure.

“Kriffing _hell_,” Poe grits out from the pilot’s seat.

“Kriff, Finn, your _mouth_,” Rey says, and Finn hums in contentment and sets his teeth against her nipple, not quite a bite but the bare suggestion of sharpness, and she flings her head back and almost howls her first orgasm of the afternoon.

“_Force_,” she gasps when she’s stopped shaking, and Finn twists around to lay her back on the couch, grinning when she flops out in an inelegant sprawl.

“Poe,” he says, “what’s our time?”

“Thirty-one minutes,” Poe says, voice shaking a little.

“Lovely,” Finn says, and bends to kiss Rey, sweet and hungry. She bites at his lips, fierce as she always is in her pleasure, and Finn chuckles. “Thirty-one minutes,” he murmurs. “How many more times should I make you come, radiance?”

“Oh _Force_,” she says. “Ah. Not more than two?”

“Not more than two,” Finn says solemnly, nodding, and then, raising his voice, “What do you think, Poe? One or two?”

“Oh _kriff_,” Poe says. “Um. Two?”

“Two it is,” Finn says, and bends his head to Rey’s breasts again, bracing himself on one hand and sliding the other down her side to spread across her hip. She arches up against him, nails scratching through his still-short hair, and wraps one leg around him, holding him in place. She’s moaning almost continuously now, the gorgeous sounds echoing off the metal walls, and if Finn knows Poe - and he does - the other man is biting his lip and shuddering with the effort needed to concentrate on _flying_ and not turning around to _see_. Poe really is pretty when he’s desperate. And _Rey_ is gorgeous all the time, but never more so than when she’s so totally overwhelmed with pleasure that she forgets to keep her tight control on the Force and starts to _glow_ with the power contained in her slender form.

Finn stays where he is, mouth on her breasts and one hand splayed across her hip, until Rey is _inches_ from her next orgasm, and only as she’s beginning to shudder with it does he slide his hand down until he can get his thumb on her clit, rubbing in the swift firm circles she likes best. Rey repays him with a triumphant scream and a shuddering orgasm that nearly knocks him off the couch. _Kriff_, but she’s beautiful in her pleasure.

“Holy _Force_, buddy,” Poe chokes out from his seat. “Kriff, listen to you, Rey - I don’t know if I’m going to _make_ it -”

“You will,” Rey says, commanding, _demanding_. “If you come before you fuck me I will be _very irritated_, Poe Dameron - _ah_!” she breaks off as Finn moves his thumb again, stroking just too lightly to be truly satisfying. “Force, Finn!”

Finn chuckles and shifts down, carefully, until her legs are spread over his shoulders and he can smell her arousal, heat and salt and _Rey_. “How long, Poe?” he asks thoughtfully.

“Twelve minutes,” Poe says shakily.

“Got it,” Finn says, and leans down to replace his thumb with his tongue. Rey squeaks, then swears. _Force_, but she tastes good, and the way she writhes beneath him is _addictive_, it really is, all that strength and power under his hands and mouth, letting him do as he pleases. It would be easy - gloriously easy - to bring her to her peak in moments, but Finn drags it out, teasing with his tongue everywhere but where she wants it, holding her legs spread wide to give him room to work. She claws at the cushions, making loud indescribable noises that shiver through him, legs trembling beneath his hands with the effort not to kick, and it’s _glorious_, this long-drawn moment of heat and pleasure.

And then they drop out of hyperspace with something less than Poe’s usual smooth grace on the steering, and Finn shifts up just a bare millimeter and flicks his tongue just so, and Rey comes with an echoing scream of ecstatic triumph.

Finn sits back on his heels and licks his lips, then wipes his cheeks clean with a sleeve. Rey is sprawled out, limp and panting, eyes closed and hair sticking to her face in little tendrils, flushed and _glowing_ with pleasure, and Finn thinks that he can be forgiven for being a little smug about that.

And then Poe is beside him, tipping his head back and kissing him hungrily, licking the taste of Rey off of Finn’s lips and _whimpering_. Finn gets a hand on Poe’s ass and hauls him closer, and Poe abandons his mouth to bite a line of kisses down Finn’s throat, gasping out between kisses, “You absolute _kriffer_, do you know how _hard_ it is to keep _flying_ when you’re doing _that_ -”

Finn reaches over with his other hand to grope the front of Poe’s trousers, and laughs when Poe squeaks. “Very hard,” Finn says dryly, and Poe kisses him almost viciously in return.

Rey laughs, and they both turn to look at her. She’s clearly recovered a little, and she’s grinning up at them _very_ smugly; then again, she’s the only person on this ship who’s actually gotten any orgasms in the last hour, so Finn supposes she’s allowed to be smug. “If anyone is going to fuck me,” she says, “he’d better be naked first.”

Poe beats Finn to nakedness mostly because he’s already standing and Finn has to get off the couch, but Finn is only about five seconds behind him, and Rey is laughing at them again as Finn hops on one foot to get his last boot off. Poe sticks his tongue out at her and yanks Finn upright and into a messy, hungry kiss, which distracts them both quite effectively, because _skin_ and _hot_ and Finn gets his hands in Poe’s hair and Poe gets _his_ on Finn’s ass and really Finn’s not quite sure how long they spend grinding frantically against each other, but it’s long enough that they’re only interrupted by a soft moan from Rey. They both look over to find that she’s propped herself up on a couple of pillows against the wall and has a hand down between her own legs, working busily, and is watching them hungrily. She shrugs when she sees them looking at her.

“Well, if you’re _going_ to put on a show instead of fucking me,” she says, and Poe makes a low, almost hurting noise and drops to his knees on the floor between her legs and gets his mouth on her, sloppy and eager and desperate. Rey gets her fingers out of the way just in time and tangles them in his hair instead, yanking hard enough to make Poe shudder and moan, and tilts her head back until it thuds against the wall, her other hand clutching convulsively at the rather battered cushions.

“_Force_ that’s hot,” Finn says weakly, and gets a knee up on the couch so he can lean down and put his mouth on Rey’s lovely little breasts, and she lets go of the cushions to grab at his shoulders, nails leaving little crescent marks that make Finn shudder. Poe presses even closer and does something wicked with his tongue, and Rey writhes, full-bodied and so hard Finn has to lean back to keep from biting down by accident, and comes so hard it looks like it almost hurts.

“Kriff,” Poe breathes, sitting back on his heels to look up at Rey’s face transfigured with pleasure. Finn agrees wholeheartedly.

“You’re both _dreadful_,” Rey says faintly, sagging back into the cushions and shivering again as an aftershock rolls through her. “Oh,_ Force_.”

“Guilty as charged,” Poe says, grinning. “You’re just too kriffing lovely, sunshine.”

“_Kriff_,” Rey says, and then her eyes narrow a little the way they do when she’s had an idea, and she turns whip-quick, coiled strength like a striking ophidian, and has Finn flat on his back on the couch before he quite knows what’s happening. “I’ve decided who I want first,” she says, grinning with all her teeth.

“Oh?” Finn says weakly, clutching at the cushions to keep from grabbing at her hips.

“Get up here, Poe,” she says, not looking away from Finn, not losing that fierce grin. “I think I want you _both_.”

Poe makes a strangled sort of noise and comes scrambling onto the couch behind Rey, straddling Finn’s legs, and Finn remembers the _last_ time Rey decided she wanted both of them at the same time - being pressed up against Poe inside her, all tight heat and slick and overwhelming pleasure - and bites his lip to keep from just coming on the spot. Which gets harder when Rey reaches down between them, spreading her legs so wide one knee is in danger of slipping off the couch - Finn reaches down to hold it in place - and guides Finn just barely into her.

Finn makes a noise that isn’t - quite - a whimper. Poe groans, soft and heartfelt, and then _his_ fingers are down between them, too, feeling where Finn sinks into Rey, stroking gently at her folds. Rey shudders and moans softly, and Finn gasps with the effort of keeping his hips still.

“If,” Poe says hoarsely, “I had _any_ more patience right now than I do, swear to the Force I’d bring you off again just like this, sunshine.”

“Oh _kriff_,” Finn says desperately.

“I said _if_,” Poe says, and Rey laughs and slides down in one long smooth motion until she’s sitting across Finn’s hips and he’s buried in her as deep as he can go. Finn’s eyes roll back and he grabs at one of the spare cushions, at Rey’s knee where it’s precariously balanced, bites at his own lip and moans so loud it echoes. _Kriff_, so tight and hot and slick and _Rey_, Force, Rey -

“So pretty,” Rey says softly.

“_Gorgeous_,” Poe agrees. “Kriff, Finn, _look_ at you.”

Rey leans down, warm weight atop him, and kisses Finn hot and hungry, and Finn lets go of the cushion to stroke down the beautiful line of her spine, grinning into the kiss when she goes boneless atop him, moaning quietly in pleasure.

“Kriff, look at _both_ of you,” Poe half-moans, and bends to kiss the back of Finn’s hand where it’s spread across the small of Rey’s back. “Rey, sweetheart, can I?”

“_Now_, Dameron,” Rey growls against Finn’s throat, nipping at it. Finn lets his head fall back to give her better access, panting a little at the combination of sharp teeth and hot tongue and gentle kisses - Rey figured out very early on that this was one of the easiest ways to drive Finn absolutely _wild_, and she is not shy about taking advantage of that knowledge - and then there’s a callused finger sliding into Rey alongside Finn’s cock, and Rey moans against his throat, and Finn shudders, whimpering desperately.

“_Kriff_ it, Poe,” Rey says. “I’m ready, I’m _ready_, get the kriff in me _now_.”

Poe makes a strangled sound. “As the lady wishes,” he says faintly, and then his finger is gone and he’s pressing in alongside Finn, and Rey bites down on the arch of Finn’s shoulder. Finn yelps and arches up involuntarily, and Poe groans, and Rey arches back, hands braced on the couch on either side of Finn’s chest, and snarls almost ferally, triumph and pleasure and fierce satisfaction in the sound as she bears down to take them both.

“Kriff,” Poe says faintly.

“Oh _Force_,” Finn says hoarsely.

Rey grins fiercely. “You two have been doing all the work,” she says, and Finn swallows hard at the look in her eyes. That’s a _dangerous_ look. “So how about you just hold still and let _me_ do this, hm?”

Poe locks eyes with Finn over Rey’s shoulder, and Finn can read the same level of desperate arousal in Poe as _he’s_ feeling, but -

“Anything you like, Rey,” Finn says, and Poe nods.

“Your show, sunshine,” Poe adds, and then moans, loud and startled, when she rolls her hips just so. Finn makes a faint, desperate sound and closes his eyes, because being able to _see_ Rey above him, head thrown back and glowing with pleasure, to see Poe behind her with his eyes blown dark and his lips bitten red and a flush high on his cheeks, is too much to bear if he wants to hold out even another minute.

Rey braces her hands on Finn’s chest - probably for a better angle - and fucks herself down on them slow and smooth and filthy, rolling her hips just so until Finn honestly can’t tell whether the moans echoing off the walls are his or Poe’s.

It’s definitely Poe, though, who switches from moaning to begging first - Finn is honestly not that far behind, but Poe’s always vocal, always talking, and _Force_ but it’s pretty when he begs. “Please, kriff, _Rey_,” he says, “let me - let us - Force, _please_, sweetheart -”

Rey laughs, which makes Finn whimper and Poe moan even more loudly, and bends down to kiss Finn, and says, “Yes,” against his lips.

Poe makes a strangled sound and thrusts forward _hard_ as he comes, and the little bit of extra friction is enough to tip Finn over the edge too, groaning into Rey’s mouth as he spills inside her.

Rey flops down atop him, and Poe ends up sitting rather heavily on Finn’s thighs, leaning sideways against the wall, as they all catch their breaths.

“Buddy,” Poe says after a while, and Finn makes a vaguely interrogative noise in response. It’s about all he’s got the brain for. “You have very good, very _evil_ ideas, and if we do this again, we should do it somewhere there’s a proper bed,” Poe concludes.

Rey giggles against Finn’s throat.

“Plan,” Finn says rather muzzily. “Yes.”

“Scootch,” Poe says, and snuggles into the scant space between Finn and the wall, slinging an arm over Rey’s back and kissing Finn on the cheek. “Ugh, it’s a good thing there’s a refresher on this rustbucket,” he adds thoughtfully, and Rey giggles harder. She’s always a little giddy after really intense sex. Finn pets her hair gently and cranes his head a little to kiss Poe’s nose. Poe goes almost cross-eyed trying to look at his own nose’s tip.

“Shush,” Finn says gently. “Afterglow.”

“Sir, yessir,” Poe says, grinning, and settles in a little more comfortably, nuzzling against Finn, and it’s a little too warm and rather sticky and Rey’s going to be slightly too heavy in a bit, but Finn would honestly not change anything about this moment for the whole damn galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Sara Teasdale poem "Joy".


End file.
